1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a package for storage of optical or magnetic disk cartridges, and more particularly, pertains to a modular stackable data storage container with mating engagement rails and a spring-biased containment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advances in magnetic disk technology have led to a 31/2" diameter flexible magnetic disk contained within a rigid cassette. Such disks perform the same electronic data storage functions as the well known 51/4" diameter flexible magnetic disks commonly used with personal computers. The 51/4" diameter disks, known as diskettes, were enclosed in a plastic sheath or envelope having windows which allowed a magnetic transducer to engage the disk when inserted in a drive. When not in use, the 51/4" diskettes were stored in paper pocket envelopes and stored in drawers, in file type storage boxes, and other like devices, to protect them from dust, liquids and other contaminants while still having them readily available to the user.
The smaller size and rigid construction of the 31/2" diskettes made the prior art 51/4" diskette storage devices, even with proportionally reduced dimensions, an unsatisfactory solution. The smaller diskettes are difficult to withdraw from a bin because of their rigidity. The lack of flexibility prevents an operator from deflecting the diskettes to the rear of the desired one in order to grasp the edge and lift it from the bin. The same is true for 51/4" file type storage devices.
The data storage container device of the present invention is a radical departure from the prior art. Instead of storing multiple diskettes in a file or bin, individual packages are provided. One end of the container is open to provide quick and easy access. To prevent the diskette from accidentally falling out of the data storage container, a spring retainer is provided. The same retainer serves to eject the diskette from the data storage container. The present invention also has utility in the storage of optical disk cartridges or other data like disk structures.
The data storage container of the present invention is also an assembly of top and bottom portions which are held together by mechanical structure, obviating the need for plastic welding, stacking or adhesive bonding techniques.